Cam or Damo?
by UBER-gleefan18
Summary: Will Lindsay and Marissa pick the right guy for both of them? Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

**It's my second fanfic and it's a VERY Short Story about 2-5 Chapters. DAMSAY AND CAMSAY up ahead!**

DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED BELOW

Rated M for Smut and language. Warning!

The day after Theatricality week, Lindsay was looking for something, a feeling she can't quite pinpoint. As Vulnerability week was passing by she was dying without the feeling. As they pinpoint their vulnerabilities. She didn't pay any attention that's why she asked Hannah about what they said. Hannah said that hers was Fat, Matheus was Small, Sam was Rejected, Marissa was Anorexic, McKynleigh's was Black Or White?, Alex was Gay, Cameron was Misunderstood, Emily was Used and Damian's was Numb.

"Why Used and Numb?" Lindsay asked.

"Used because Emily was used sexually by music producers." Hannah said and Lindsay was shocked.

"Numb because Damian thinks that he has gone through life without feeling anything."

"Oh, thanks Hannah."

After she heard the word "sexually" she stopped paying attention and knew what she wanted. Something only a guy could give her. But who could be the guy that will agree? Samuel? Lindsay's big turn offs are boys with hair longer than hers. Matheus? She would feel weird. Alex? Just kidding! xD. Cameron? She thought he was always hot and cute but she never thought of him and herself having sex. Damian?_"Yeah, I think that would work, maybe to make him feel something."_Lindsay thought and she smiled devilishly.

It was filming time. They were gonna film Mad World. Lindsay was ready, absolutely ready and she did her part with only two takes. But the others had some problem. The filming was finally done. They'd have to wait 'till 6 o' clock tomorrow before knowing who's safe and who's in risk of eliminationso they went back to the TGP house and rested for a while. Lindsay had a short nap about 15 minutes. While she was sleeping, Cameron and Damian were having a conversation, about GIRLS.

"So Damian, who do you think is the hottest girl in the house right now?" Cameron asked.

"I'm not sure, mate. Who do you think is?" Damian said, interested.

"I think it's a tie between Marissa & Lindsay."

"I agree with you, mate. Marissa is the pretty kind and Lindsay is the type who is..."

"Fucking hot." They said at the same time and they high-fived each other.

"I would so tap her." Cameron said.

"Me too." Damian responded.

Lindsay woke up and headed to the rec room, where Cameron and Damian were in.

"Hey guys, what'cha doin?" Lindsay asked with a sleepy voice.

"Umm, just playing billiards." Cameron answered. _"Sooooo fucking hot."_He thought after seeing her.

"hot..." Damian whispered, but it was audible to Lindsay and she smiled inside.

"Okay, I'm gonna go grab a cup of coffee." Lindsay said and she left the rec room.

"Shit, dude..." Cameron said to Damian.

"What?" Damian asked, very confused.

"She heard you."

"Fuck..."

Meanwhile, after Lindsay had a cup of coffee, she began thinking about her plan. Because the power of desire is killing her. Finally, she thought of a plan that might work, with the use of his vulnerability.

She waited and she waited and she waited and she waited until it was 2 : 00 AM. Cameron and Damian are the two boys who always sleep late. But Damian always slept later than Cameron. After, Cameron went to the boys dorm, Lindsay immediately went to the living room, where Damian is. She saw him playing Fruit Slice in his phone.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about..." He said, unfinished.

"Your life?" She interrupted.

"Yeah." he answered, without energy.

"I never thought you were fake though." Damian added.

"Well, that's my vulnerability. But..." she was also interrupted.

"Please, don't say it. I probably won't feel anything."

"Stop it..." she said silently.

"What?" he asked, silently.

"I said STOP IT!" she growled and caught the attention of Cameron in the dorm.

_"Still fucking hot"_Damian thought.

"Your not numb, you feel something, I'm sure of it." Lindsay said and Cameron, after leaving the boys' dorm for a while, started listening.

"How do you know?" Damian asked.

"I just know." she answered.

_"It's not over."_Cameron thought and went back to the boys' dorm.

"Thanks, Lindsay." he said, but still feeling unsure.

"You're still unsure, Damo." Lindsay said.

"I am, Linds. Because I think that it's just a coincidence that I'm still here." Damian said.

"Something tells me that it isn't just a coincidence." Lindsay said, lost the desire.

"I don't know." Damian said.

"And it's not just those weird little 'something has your back' thing, it's the fact that you have actually changed and grown." Lindsay said, much more louder.

"Aw" Damian said, joking around.

"If you were to be on Glee, you will continue to change and grow, which is what a character does. It's what a person does." Lindsay said seriously.

"Aw. Thanks very much." he said, still joking around.

"I'm serious! Damian, I'm serious. I'm not just saying that. I honestly think you will win this competition." she said.

"You make me blush." Damian said.  
><strong>L<br>**"But still, let me help you." she said, remembering her desire.

"How, Linds?"he asked.

"If you still don't feel anything and have not stiffen up to the fact that you're not numb..." Lindsay paused. Damian gulped.

"Maybe, I can get something else stiff." Lindsay said as sexily as she can. Even if he refused, she could still fake it and say that she was playing it.

"W-W-What would that be?" he said, nervously but he was getting a semi-hard on.

Lindsay putted her hands in Damian's shoulders and sitted on Damian's lap.

Lindsay was facing Damian and her hands was slowly going down.

"Would you like me to?" she asked and he was getting absolutely turned on.

"I-I-I-I..." was all Damian could say. He finally got some of his composure and asked her a question.

"Are you sure you want to?" he asked as he stared into her ice blue eyes.

She kissed her and he kissed him back aggressively, they were making out for a while.

"I'll take that as a yes, shall we begin?" he said.

Damian was giving her hickies and she was loving it, she didn't care if anybody else saw it. He was entering her shirt slowly going up to her breasts. He stopped giving her hickies because she wanted to make out again. Damian wanted to taste her so he touched her breasts and pinched her nipple causing her to moan and tasting her. They were constantly licking each others tongue and they were ready to push on. Damian and Lindsay swiftly changed positions. Damian was on top of her and removed everything on top of her. He started licking her nipples and she was moaning loudly. Eventually, he was sucking on her nipples, making Lindsay go crazy. "I'm not done yet, Linds." he said and Lindsay was excited. He lifted pulled down her pajamas, pulled down her panties and found that it was not that wet. "C'mon, Linds." he said. "Get wet for me, baby." Then, he started licking her pussy. "Ahhhh!" she moaned and she was loving his tongue. "You like that, huh?" Damian said. He started going much more faster. "Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Don't stop, Damo!" she yelled. He went on until his tongue was tired. "Let's try something new, honey." he said. "Please do." she agreed. "Spread your legs wider for me, honey" he said sexily and so she did. He started fingering her and she loved it. She started moaning and her feet was slightly spinning. He inserted another finger and her mind was going blank. He inserted another finger and she was starting to see stars. He then licked her clit and she was moaning too loud. "Shhh." he whispered. He went back to what he was doing before and this time Lindsay was covering her mouth. He used his other hand to pinch one of her nipples, giving her a lot of pleasure at the same time. " I guess this is the kind of wet that I want. Okay, let's make it to the last step." he said. "W..." she said, could barely speak. "What is it?" he asked. "Let me m...make it equal." she said. "Do what you want, honey." he said. Damian was the one who is now sitting and Lindsay was kneeling in-between his legs. She began to rub his cock and make it harder, she then opened the entrance of his boxers and she saw his big cock, she started pumping it and he was slightly moaning. She sucked it and he was moaning much more louder. She was enjoying it, licking the tip and the shaft, licking his balls, tasting is pre-cum. "Are you close?" She asked. "V...very..." he answered. "Good!" she said. She made him stand up and she sat down spreading her legs wide, she was wetter and Damian knew what she want and what he wants. He wanted to fuck her hard. But he didn't want a child. "I'm on a pill, Damo" that was all he needeed to hear. He started entering her, they both moaned, he was going slowly so she would get used to his size. He started moving at a moderate speed. "F-faster, please, harder, Damo." she said. "Make me." he said. "Talk dirty" he whispered.

"I really want to feel it, make me feel it!" she said.

"Ahhh, that's it." he said and he started going faster

"Show me how deep you can reach with it!"

"Ohhhh, what do you want, honey? Tell me what you want! You want this!." he started going harder and she was moaning hard.

"Uh...Uh-huh." she answered with a high-pitched voice.

"Yeah, moan as loud as you sing, honey. Say my name, Linds, Say my name."

"D-Damian."

Damian placed both her legs on his shoulders and he reached deeper inside of her. Making her moan her loudest and making him near to cum.

"I love you, Lindsay." he whispered sexily.

"I love you too, Damian" she whispered back.

"Ahhh... ahhh... ahhhh! I'm cumming, Lindsay. Fuck, I'm cumming!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Lindsay moaned loudly.

*AFTER A WHILE*

"So, what happens between us now?" Damian asked.

"Obviously..." Lindsay paused.

"What?" he asked.

"We're gonna be in a relationship, silly!" she said.

"Bye, Damian, see you later." she said and kissed him goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING GUYS!**

It's 9 :00 AM and it has been exactly two days since Damian and Lindsay had sex. He has been following her yesterday like a lovestruck puppy. She expected Damian to bring him breakfast in bed or something like that. But no, Damian just left a note saying :

Dear Lindsay,

We all have something to do today, Hannah, Alex and Mckynleigh went to the airport with Emily. Matheus and Samuel decided to hit the arcade today, Marissa went shopping by herself and I just wanted to go outside for a while. So, only you and Cameron are left in the house. He's still sleeping so don't try waking him up! He could be grumpy at times. And most importantly...

Don't make a mess! Love yah!

-Damo =)

When Lindsay saw that smiley, she instantly thought of Damian's absolutely charming and addictive smile. But another thing caught her mind "He could be grumpy at times". So you might as well know what she's going to do. She went to the boys' dorm and she saw Cameron, sleeping and looking cute without those fake glasses on. She silently went in Cameron's bed and it was the bed farthest to the door. She noticed Samuel's bed was messy and unmade, Matheus' bed was clean and made, Alex's bed was fragrant with Chanel # 5 and Damian's bed was in front of Cameron's, it was addictively fragrant with Damian's scent and Lindsay loved it. It was time for her to wake up Cameron and finally see the nerd be grumpy. "1...2...3..." Lindsay counted, but suddenly...

"Lindsay!" Cameron rised and shouted at her. She was frightened. Her plan had the opposite effect, it made HER grumpy for a while but had a back-up plan.

"God! Don't do that!" Lindsay said, angrily.

Cameron was laughing. Lindsay jumped on the bed and began hitting him with a pillow.

"You were supposed to be the one who's frightened and grumpy while I was gonna be laughing at you and you... you just ruined it!" Lindsay said, very childishly.

"Oh, come now, that's enough little sister." Cameron said and he put the pillow away from her.

"I hate you!" Lindsay said and stormed off.

_"What's her problem? I was just playing around."_Cameron thought.

"Hey, Lindsay! Wait!" he shouted

"Lindsay?" Cameron headed to the rec room, Lindsay was just sitting there.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

"Look, I'm sorry, I was just..."

"Fooled ya!" she shouted.

"_This girl can act."_he thought.

Lindsay was laughing. "That's not funny, Linds." he said.

"C'mon grumpy, let's go have some breakfast." she said, happily.

"Gladly." he replied and his grumpiness was completely gone.

"So, what're you having, Linds?" he asked.

"Ummmmm, Pancakes, I guess." she answered.

"Oh yeah? Let me see you cook it."

"Ummmm, no. I'll have eggs benedict instead."

"Uh-huh?"

"Ummmm, no..."

"What is it then?"

Lindsay barely cooked anything in her life, so that makes her cooking experience almost 0.

"Fine! I'll admit it.!" she shouted.

"Admit what?" he smirked.

"I don't know how to cook!"

"That's alright, I'll teach you, poor wittle baby."

Cameron bought out ingredients for Crispy Hashbrowns and needed utensils for it.

"So, what'cha doin?" Lindsay asked.

"No Linds, what are YOU gonna do with these?" he asked him back.

"Uhhhhhh..." Lindsay had no idea and just took an absolutely wild guess.

"Beef Wellington?" Lindsay said and Cameron laughed.

"Ummm, Lindsay. There's no beef." Cameron laughed again.

Lindsay felt completely stupid and clueless.

"C'mon, I'll teach you how to make this dish step by step." he said, still wanted to laugh.

"Heat 3 Tbsp of oil in a large frying pan on medium high heat. What? Don't tell me you don't know how to." he said.

"Of course I do, dummy!" she yelled. She then followed his instructions and she did it almost perfectly.

"Perfect, Linds. Impressive for a first-timer." he said, absolutely impressed.

"Thank you." she said and blushed slightly.

"While the pan is heating, squeeze out as much moisture as you can from the grated potatoes. It's easiest to do this with a potato ricer, using it much like you would a garlic press, except you don't force the potatoes through the ricer. C'mon Linds, do it for me." he instructed.

"Uhhhh, okay." she said, confused. But she did it fine.

"Good! The poor weetle baby could cook." Cameron laughed, Lindsay smacked him in his stomach and he slightly coughed.

"When the oil in the pan heats up to the point of shimmering, but not smoking, add the grated potatoes, spreading them out along the bottom of the pan. The potatoes should not be too thick in any one place, no more than a half inch thick. Sprinkle some salt and pepper on the potatoes. After a few minutes, lift up one edge of the potatoes and see how done they are. If they have fried to a golden brown they are ready to flip. Use a large spatula to flip the potatoes over all at once, or divide the large potato cake into halves or quarters and flip. Continue to cook until they are golden brown on the bottom." he said and Lindsay somehow managed to get all of it. But, had trouble flipping it.

"Ugh, I can't flip it, Cameron." Lindsay said.

Cameron went on her back and grabbed her wrist helping her flip it. He loved the smell of her hair and he was getting carried away. "Cameron..." she said but there was no response. "Cameron..." she repeated but it had the same result. "Cameron!" she shouted. "Oh uh, sorry. Get it onto the plate now, Linds." and so she did.

"So, Chef Cameron, I hope you'd like my dish." Lindsay giggled.

Cameron began tasting it and was amazed by the flavor. "That... is... amazing!" he said, loudly.

"Really, Cam?"

"Absolutely!"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you Cameron!" she shouted, very happy.

"Your welcome." he smiled.

"C'mon let's eat." he added.

"For my reward, I want you to cook lunch for me later. By the way, I had just received a text from Hannah saying that they are going to the mall and asked us to come too. But, I said we both don't want to so I could taste some of your cooking." she said.

"That's okay, I don't wanna go outside today anyway and I'd like to show you how far behind you are from me cooking-wise." Cameron joked and she smacked him on the stomach again.

"Meanie!" they both laughed.

It was 10 : 30 AM and Lindsay was bored, she wanted to play with Cameron, not the dirty kind. So without hesitation, she went and asked him. "Cameron?" she said, a little it shy. "What, Linds?" he asked. "Could you play a game with me?" she answered.

"What game?"

"Truth or dare, I know it's kinda silly, being just the two of us." Lindsay said, seemingly shyly. Unexpectedly, Marissa just came back with a whole load of hair products and new clothes.

"Hey guys." Marissa said. Having some problems carrying all of the products and some new clothes.

"Hey." Lindsay said.

"Hi, do you need help with those?" Cameron stood up with Lindsay following him.

"Uh, yes please. If you could carry these Cam and Lindsay could you please, uhh, carry the hair products." Marissa said.

"Sure, 'rissa." Lindsay said cheerfully.

Marissa lead both of them to them to her bed where they all put the products and clothes down.

"Thanks guys. So what're you doing?" Marissa asked.

"Well, we were going to play truth or dare." Lindsay answered.

"The two of you only? How could that even work?" Marissa asked again.

"I'm really unsure, it was Lindsay's idea in the first place." Cameron spoke up.

"Oh, well, could you count me in?" Marissa said.

"Sure, why not." Lindsay said.

"Hey! I'm back!" somebody shouted with a deep voice and an Irish accent.

"It's Damian." Lindsay said.

**CLIFFHANGER... HAHAH!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N Ummm, I decided on making this fan fic a REAL Story, you know more than 5 chappies,,, Yeah, I'm pretty Indecisive... Well, here's chapter 3! *THEME SONG PLAYS* Just kidding! =)**_

"Damian!" Lindsay shouted and she headed to him, hugged him and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Hey." he whispered and she let go of him. Cameron and Marissa finally reached him.

"What're you guys doing?" Damian asked.

"Truth or dare." Cameron answered.

"So are you in or what?" Marissa asked.

"Sure! Why not." Damian answered cheerfully.

They went to the living room where they formed a square. Cameron was first.

"Truth or dare?" Lindsay asked.

"Dare." Cameron answered.

"Sing a song in a foreign accent." Lindsay said. Cameron began to sing with a British accent.

_Cameron :_

_I've made up my mind  
>Don't need to think it over<br>If I'm wrong I am right  
>Don't need to look no further<br>This ain't lust, I know, this is love. But!_

_If I tell the world I'll never say enough_

_'Coz it was not said to you  
>And that's exactly what I need to do<br>If I end up with you._

_Should I give up or should  
>I just keep chasing pavements?<br>Even if it leads nowhere  
>Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place<br>Should I leave it there?_

_Should I give up or should  
>I just keep chasing pavements?<br>Even if it leads nowhere._

"Okay, okay okay. Damian, truth or dare?" Cameron asked.

"Truth." Damian answered.

"What is your biggest fear?" Cameron asked.

"I'd say heights, I just hate it." Damian said and all of them laughed.

"Okay, enough laughing. Marissa, truth or dare?" Damian asked.

"Dare." Marissa answered.

"Name everybody's last name in this competition, including the eliminated contenders." Damian said.

"von Bleicken, McGinty, Pearce, Mitchell, Newell, Johnson, Wylie, uhh Fernandes,Vasquez, umm Abraham, Larsen and umm McIalwain." Marissa said and everybody cheered.

"Alright, Lindsay, truth or dare." Marissa asked.

"Dare and make it dirty." Lindsay declared and everybody was excited.

"Okay! Umm Let's see. Rub lotion onto Cameron's neck." Marissa said.

"W-What?" Cameron reacted.

"Wait there." Lindsay ordered and she hurriedly grabbed a bottle of lotion from the bathroom.

"Hey, why so silent all of a sudden?" Marissa asked Damian.

"Oh, nothing." Damian answered. Lindsay came back and knelt behind Cameron.

"Okay, here we go." Lindsay said and she rubbed a handful of cold lotion on Cameron's neck.

"Holy-! Oh my gosh! That's too cold Lindsay!" Cameron involuntarily yelled and everybody was laughing.

"Okay that's enough. Cameron, truth or dare?" Lindsay asked.

"Dare, make it SUPER dirty." Cameron said and everybody was surprised.

"Ummm. The group must blindfold and spin you. Find somebody of the opposite sex and kiss her!" Lindsay said. Damian blindfolded him and Lindsay spun him. Cameron was dizzy but still tried his best to find someone. He found Marissa.

"Hey Lindsay! Cameron found Marissa, you can come out right now!" Damian shouted and Lindsay came out from the girls dorm.

"Well? Get kissing!" Lindsay said. Marissa got closer but Cameron was pulling away.

"It's a dare Cameron." Marissa whispered and he kissed her lightly.

"Intense!" Someone shouted. It was Hannah.

"Hey! Mind if I join?" Hannah asked.

"Sure. Where are the others?" Damian answered.

"Still at the mall. But I just wanted to go back here." Hannah said.

"Okay. Damian! Truth or dare?" Cameron continued the game.

"Dare, continue making it dirty." Damian said and Lindsay smiled.

"Leave the room for 5 minutes with anybody of your choice." Cameron said.

"I pick Lindsay." Damian said and they left the room.

"Okay moving on, Hannah replace Damian please." Marissa said.

"Gladly. Marissa! Truth or dare?" Hannah asked.

"Truth. No dirty things! For a while anyway." Marissa answered.

"Say the alphabet in reverse. You only have a minute." Hannah said.

"Ohhh, uhhh. Okay. Z Y X... W V ...U T . . . . . Uhhhh..." Marissa said.

"15 seconds!" Hannah said.

"S R ...Q... P O... N... M L... K . . . . . . Ummmm..." Marissa said.

"35 seconds!" Cameron said.

"J... I... H... G ... Oh no! Uhhh..." Marissa said.

"50 seconds! If you don't finish this you'll have to make out with Cameron!" Hannah said.

"What!" Cameron yelled.

"Ok! Ok! Ok! F E D... C B A! Done!" Marissa yelled and Cameron was relieved.

"You finished at exactly 57 seconds. Lucky you!" Hannah said.

"Heh, Hannah! Truth or dare?" Marissa asked.

"Dare!" Hannah said and they continued.

**MEANWHILE DURING THE FIVE MINUTES OF DAMSAY BEING ALONE**

"So what do you wanna do?" Damian asked.

"I'd like to talk about us." Lindsay answered.

"What about us?" he asked.

"I just remembered that this is still a competition." she said.

"And?" he asked.

"And I'd like to remove all the distractions for now anyway." she said and he has a frown on.

"Oh." he faintly said.

"C'mere." she said and gave him a hug.

"Can I get a kiss?" he asked.

"Of course you can." she answered and gave him a peck. But he wanted more. So he kissed her back very aggressively.

"Damian!" she yelled and he stopped.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"I just-" he tried to say. But he was interrupted.

"I know. Let's just go back." she said and so they did.

"Lindsay! Truth or dare?" Hannah asked unexpectedly.

"Dare! Dirty please!" Lindsay answered.

"Put whip cream on Cameron's neck." Hannah said.

"Okay." Lindsay said and she put some.

"Well, at least it's not that cold." Cameron said.

"Now lick it off!" Hannah yelled. Damian and Marissa cheered.

"What?" Lindsay and Cameron said at the same time.

"Oh well, a dare's a dare." Lindsay said.

She licked it off and she seemed to want more.

"Uhhh, Lindsay I think you already ate it all." Cameron said.

"Oh right." Lindsay said.

Marissa made a cough sound on purpose and Hannah smiled.

"I'm hungry." Damian said, since it was already 11 : 45 PM

"Yeah me too." Marissa said.

"Oh right! Cameron will be cooking for us today." Lindsay said.

"Really Cameron?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, Lindsay forced me to." Cameron said and everybody laughed.

"I'll help you." Lindsay said.

**CLIFFHANGER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So this chapter is all about Damrissa and partly Camsay… Enjoooooy!**

**Lindsay's POV  
><strong> 

"So what are you gonna cook Cam?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know, Beef Wellington or Pan Roasted Salmon?" He stated.

"Umm, eenie meenie miney…" I whispered.

"Oh, you are sooooo cute!" He said as he pinched my cheeks and I blushed.

"As if you aren't any cuter!" I yelled and there was a little silence of awkwardness.

"So umm…" I broke the awkward silence.

"So, Beef Wellington?" He asked.

"Sure why not." I answered.

"I mean who doesn't like beef?" I added and he smiled as he prepped.

**MEANWHILE AT THE REC ROOM**

**Damian's POV**

So here I am again, at the same place where I was two days ago, playing the same game on the same phone. Unwillingly, everything flashed back…

_"Make me feel it!"_

_"Show me how long you can reach with it!"_

_"D-Damian."_

Everything, every single detail came back to be as I closed my eyes, I spaced out a little bit.

"Hey Damo…" Someone whispered, a familiar voice, but it began to sound like Lindsay's.

"Damian…" Someone whispered again, I opened my eyes and was a little blurry, I blinked and blinked and blinked and I saw Marissa's pretty face so close to mine.

"M-Marissa…" I muttered.

"Heh, hey Irish boy, your game is over." She said as she sat close next to me, a little bit too close. I scooted over a bit. She got too close to me again and this time she placed her head on my shoulder.

"Marissa…" I murmured.

"Damian…" She murmured back.

"Marissa please, move in a slower pace because…" I was interrupted.

"You're not over Lindsay?"

"Yeah, did you think that I won't hear that? I heard every single thing, from the game and two days ago." She explained and I was sent to the depths of hell.

"What if I tell you that Lindsay is having the time of her life cooking with Cameron?" She stated.

So that's why, that's why she broke up with me, she's inlove with someone else. Wow, I feel like a sex toy. Well, I won't pop the Camsay balloon. If she's happy then that's great. You know why? Because she's my first.

"Great, at least she's happy." I replied.

"But the thing is…" Marissa stopped.

"I'm going to tell everyone." Marissa uttered and showed her devilish smile.

"No! Please don't! I promise I'll make you happy! Just don't!" I pleaded.

"Do you know what would really make me happy right now?" She sexily said to my ear.

"Okay I won't but you must do exactly what I say. No objections." She declared and I had no choice but to agree.

"My first order." She whispered.

"W-What would that be?" I shakily asked.

"Just a little moment of…" She stopped.

"Just a little moment of what?" I asked.

"Just a little moment of pleasure." She sexily whispered to my ear and I gulped.

"Yeah, you like that don't you?" She asked.

"W-What makes you say that?" I asked back.

"Because your bulge is getting bigger by the second." She answered.

I looked down and it was getting bigger and my jeans were getting tighter.

"Please Damian, just this once." She whispered.

"W-What about Cameron, Lindsay and Hannah?" I reminded her.

"Don't worry, I'll be quiet." She whispered again to my ear. I looked at her and she had this devilish smile, seemingly taking advantage of me.

"S-So what would you like to do?" I asked.

"For now, I'd just like to turn you on." She answered.

"O-okay then." I had no choice to agree, to cover up what I did.

"Did you know what I did this morning after going out?" She asked.

"No, what?"

"I touched myself while thinking about you. Yeah, you heard me correctly."

Oh my god, I can't believe something as sweet as her would be so naughty. My jaw absolutely dropped as images of Marissa touching herself came to my mind.

"Hot…" I shakily whispered and she giggled.

"Yeah you got that right." She whispered back and she bit my earlobe, kissed me in the neck and gave me a hickey. I let out a moan as she grinded my hips.

"Okay, so these are my challenges." She stopped and said.

"W-What is it?" I asked.

"Resist your urge to touch me until I say that you can and you must do anything I tell you." She declared and that probably is the hardest thing I'll ever do but I had to agree. I was now in between her legs, with me lying down.

"Good boy." She stated as she continued, in the neck, on the cheeks and on the ears again. I was so turned on I'd like to do it, but I can't.

"Ah, this is the part I've been wanting to kiss." She said as she stared at my lips.

She kissed me, her lips was so soft and I loved it. She opened her mouth and I slid my tongue in. She seemed to be surprise about that as she let out a gasp. Before I knew it, we were French kissing and she tastes so fucking amazing. I could just fuck her right now, but no, I must not. The French kissing turned into an amazing and heated make-out session.

"You like that?" She whispered. I never responded.

"Yes Damian." She whispered to me again.

"Say my name." She whispered again and two scenarios came to mind, the sex two days ago and Glee's "Duets" Episode.

"Say my name, Damian." She whispered again.

"Say my name." And again.

"Say my name. Please." She begged.

"Marissa." I sexily uttered.

"Oh yes." She whispered.

" Damian, _please_ me please." She begged again and I made us switch positions.

"Please just do it." She begged at me for the third time.

I went down and raised her skirt up and her panties were soaking wet. I just licked it with the thin panties on and she tasted delicious. She let out small moans. I took her panties off and the aroma is absolutely addictive. I pressed her clit and she was moaning a little bit louder, I guess she's trying to keep quiet. I inserted a finger and she was sort of whimpering. I licked her clit and she moaned much more louder, I kept licking and her moans became more quiet, she's really trying to keep quiet. "Finish it off." She ordered and I licked her wet pussy and now she couldn't control her moans. "Uhh! Yeah! Keep going!" She yelled. I licked her to my fastest pace and her hips were going crazy. "Uhhhh! Damian! I-I'm cumming!" She whispered and I let her have her climax. I sat next to her again. Unexpectedly, she tried to unbutton and unzip my jeans, unluckily…

"Hey everyone! I'm back!" McKynleigh shouted and she buttoned my jeans again. Damn, so close.

"Hey!" Marissa greeted her, unbelievably she looked clean. I guess she found herself a new playmate.

**Lindsay's POV**

"Hey Sous Chef Cameron, McKynleigh just got here so that adds another order." I played.

"Of course Chef Lindsay." He played along and I smiled.

"Seriously Cameron, why are you like that?" I asked.

"Like what?"

"Like that! So nerdy yet so cute!"

"I was born this way Linds."

"Okay fine."

"What are you in love with me now?"

"NO!" I objected.

"Well, whatever Lindsay. Besides, I know one thing…"

"What is that Cam?" I asked.

"You are one beautiful girl." He declared and I blushed beet red.

"W-Whatever Cameron." I said and he just smiled.

**A/N So, that's it! Reviews please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So this chapter begins the Dance Ability week and I've noticed some of you requesting Camsay smut, since I only made Damsay and Damrissa smut. Well, I'll tell you right now that minor Camsay smut is coming. I'd like Camsay to take it slow and romantic, therefore the minor smut. Enjoooy! Sorry if I update this too slowly!**

**Lindsay's POV**

_*DREAM SEQUENCE*_

"No! Please don't!" I screeched as I saw my ex, physically abusing me.

"Shut the fuck up!" He shouted as he slapped me.

"Ahh! Help!" I shouted for help and he kept slapping me.

"No! Please! Don't! Cameron! Help me!"

_*END OF DREAM SEQUENCE*_

"Cameron!" I shouted as I woke up. I noticed that there was no one around the girl's dorm. I looked at my phone and it was 7:00 AM so they must've just woke up.

I did my daily morning routine and went to the rec room with everybody. Dance-ability and "Hey Soul Sister" by Train is written on the board. But that nightmare can't get out of my head, but I had to practice.

So now it was time for the guest mentor. I just squealed and laughed when I saw Harry Shum Jr., I could get used to this. So, time to perform!

_**All: **__Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_**Matheus: **__Your lipstick stains  
>On the front lobe of my left-side brains<em>

_**Samuel: **__I knew I wouldn't forget you  
>And so I went and let you blow my mind<em>

_**Damian:**__ Your sweet moonbeam  
>The smell of you in every single dream I dream<em>

_**Cameron: **__I knew when we collided  
>You're the one I have decided, who's one of my kind<em>

_**Marissa: **__Hey soul sister  
>Ain't that mister mister on the radio<em>

_**McKynleigh:**__ Stereo  
>The way you move ain't fair you know<em>

_**Hannah: **__Hey soul sister  
>I don't wanna miss a single thing you do<em>

_**Alex: **__Tonight_

_**Alex with others: **__Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_**Lindsay: **__Tonight_

_**Lindsay with others: **__Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_**All: **__Tonight_

Harry announced Samuel as the winner of the homework assignment. I was not bummed out at all because I know that I did not give it my best. Harry then announced that this week's group number is "U Can't Touch This" by MC Hammer. Well, at least it's better than what I expected.

Recording came and recording went and so did choreography. The long day finished at 2:00 PM and sat down on the couch at the rec room, but the week is just beginning and filming starts tomorrow. At that moment I just want to go out of the house and relax for a while. I just closed my eyes because I knew that it wasn't inevitable. I was then hearing Cameron, Marissa and Damian talking to each other.

"Really? You're not tired at all?" Marissa said.

"And you wanna go out?" Damian added. That opened my eyes.

"Yeah, why not right?" Cameron declared.

"Well, I do wanna have fun after a stressful song recording and choreography." Marissa stated.

"Yeah, me too." Damian agreed.

"Who else do you think wants to go?" Cameron asked.

"I don't think no one wants to. Everybody seems to have dozed off." Damian replied. Did I look like I dozed off?

"Hey! What about me?" I interrupted their conversation.

"Great! Let's get ready then." Cameron happily declared and I smiled.

Marissa and I went to the Girl's Dorm and saw every girl asleep.

"Where are we going again?" I quietly asked Marissa.

"Umm, we are going to the pool, mall then have dinner at London West Hollywood." She quietly replied and I got everything that I would need. Wait, _**London West Hollywood!**_

**Cameron's POV**

So as a treat for the three off them being so nice to me, I'm treating them a dinner at London West Hollywood, the famous Chef Gordon Ramsay's restaurant here in Los Angeles. But first, Marissa suggested refreshing after an exhausting day.

I brought all the things I need and changed into surfer shorts and a white t-shirt and went to the rec room to wait for the girls.

"So who's driving?" Damian asked.

"Me, of course." I replied and he nodded.

"Sorry for being so long." Marissa said as her and Lindsay entered the rec room.

"No prob, let's go." Damian responded.

We entered the car with Damian and Marissa sitting in the backseat.

**Damian's POV**

Crap, Marissa and I are sitting at the backseat. Who knows what this woman wants to do with me. So I sat as far to her as possible at the right side.

Cameron was focused on driving, Lindsay was on earphones and Marissa was smiling.

Marissa slowly scooted over to me. "Marissa, please, not now." I quietly begged. "What was that Damian? Oh, so you want me to tell Cameron what you did two days ago?" She quietly responded and again, I can't let that secret out. "No, sorry." I quietly stated. "Good boy." She sexily whispered to my ear. She rubbed my clothed crotch until it got to the point that my surfer shorts became tight and it became painful. I tried to keep my moans until luckily.

"Okay! We're here!" Cameron declared and I tried to subside my erection. Marissa smiled at me devilishly again. We went down the car. I carried my bag and Marissa's bag.

"Want some help with that?" Marissa whispered in my ear and my eyes widened.

"S-Sure." I replied and she grabbed my phone that I left in the car. I feel like I'm so perverted.

We got to the pool that Cameron reserved for only the four of us and Marissa immediately took a swim in her bikini. I looked at her and she looked hot and sexy. After a while, I also took a dip at the pool. Cameron was surfing the 'net and faced the head of the seat lounge while Lindsay is still on earphones and seemingly asleep.

I swam to the side of the pool and Marissa followed me. We talked for a while.

**Cameron's POV**

So here I am at the pool, seeing tweets and hearing Marissa and Damian talking to each other while Lindsay is sleeping at her lounge. After a while, I noticed things got a little bit too quiet. I was just hearing small splashes of water. I turned around and, oh my gosh, Marissa and Damian were making out.

"What the hell!" I shouted and their lips parted. Marissa giggled, Damian panicked and Lindsay didn't seem to wake up.

"I-It's not what you think!" Damian screamed while panicking. Marissa was still giggling.

"W-Well, what is it then?" I shakily asked and stood up.

"It's just-!" Damian stopped and Marissa was silent.

"Okay, I'll finish it. Are you two in a… relationship?" I asked.

Damian and Marissa looked at each other. Marissa smiled and Damian raised his eyebrow.

"Well?" I said.

"N-No." Damian replied and Marissa's smile disappeared.

"Then what's with the kiss?" I asked.

"It's just… curiosity." Marissa answered and I raised my eyebrow.

"Please keep it a secret." Damian begged.

"Yeah, of course." I declared and they both thanked me.

Time went and eventually, Lindsay woke up and we all swam together until an hour passed.

After that refreshing swim, we all took a shower and changed into casual clothes. We got to the car, but this time, Damian was in the front seat with me. We arrived at the mall and after 3 hours of shopping, we went to London West Hollywood and I treated everyone some gourmet dinner.

**Lindsay's POV (SO HERE IT COMES, THE FIRST CAMSAY SMUT)**

Gosh, this day has been the most fun so far and it's all thanks to Cameron, Damian and Marissa. So we already arrived home, time does fly when you're having fun. I couldn't imagine that we went home at 10:00 PM, ugh, we're up for an exhausting day tomorrow. So, maybe I should just sleep.

_*DREAM SEQUENCE*_

What is this? Why am I crying? Wh-What is he doing to me? No!

"Stop! Please stop!" I cried.

"I said shut the fuck up you slut!" He exclaimed and hit me with a belt.

"Please! Don't…" Why? Why did I decide to give up that moment? I just closed my eyes.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Someone asked with a familiar voice and seemed to hit _him_ with something. I opened my eyes and everything was a blur. All I saw was dirty blonde hair…. _Dirty blonde. _Suddenly, the _guy_ rose and tried to hit the guy who saved me. I screamed.

_*END OF DREAM SEQUENCE*_

I woke up, crying and I couldn't find the will to sleep again. I couldn't breathe easily and so I got up and went to the balcony, but before I got there, I heard a guitar and it sounded so soothing, my breathing went back to its normal pace, but I was still crying hard. The playing stopped and a person came from the balcony, it was Cameron and the dream flashed back.

"Lindsay? What's wrong?" He asked as he saw me, crying and I ran to him and hugged him.

"Hey, it's okay Linds." He tried to comfort me as we walked hugging to the lounge at the balcony.

He seemed to got tired of hugging and wanted to let go of me, but I don't want that to happen. "Please don't let me go. Please." I begged and he seemed hesitant. "Please, I feel so protected when you hold me, when you _touch _me." I added and he cleared his throat.

"O-Okay Lindsay." He said and I smiled. "But under one condition." He added. "What would that be?" I sweetly asked. "Tell me what you were crying about." Wait? I'm not crying anymore? "Well, it was just a dream of my ex who physically and verbally abused me." I whispered and his eyes widened. He kissed my forehead, but a spark is what I need. "Can I… kiss you?" I suddenly asked. "W-What?" He muttered. "Well, Can I?" I asked again and he just hesitantly nodded. "Don't worry, it'll be just a peck." I assured and a peck is what I gave him. What was that I felt? It was so bright and wonderful, it was a bright spark. I looked at Cameron's blue eyes and he looked at mine. His eyes were so full of… what should I call it…. _Lust_. His eyes were full of lust. What? Is that Cameron, the "Good Christian", I know? I looked away, after 2 fast seconds, he grabbed my chin gently, turned my head to him and kissed me, deeply and so passionately. I loved it. But do I love him? Our lips parted. "Cam…" I whispered. "I-I'm sorry, it was just-" He shakily said and I giggled. "It's okay Cameron. You can do it again if you want to." I assured and he just smiled. "Can I now?" He asked and I nodded. He got closer. "You know what I like about you Lindsay?" He said. "Hmm, what?" I asked. "That sweet, beautiful voice of yours." He answered and he kissed me again and it soon turned out to a hot make out session. I got on top of him and resumed the kissing. I don't know what I was thinking but I grinded his hips, he moaned and never complained. "Linds…" He whispered but I continued kissing him. Before I knew it, his hand was so close to my privates. "Linds, can I?" He asked and I nodded and, again, I continued the kissing. It's official, another person took control of Cameron's body. He removed my pajamas and his hot finger, was entering me and it felt so good that it made me moan in his mouth. Another finger entered me and I was asking myself why it didn't feel this good when Damian did this to me. "Oh yes Cameron." I whispered. "Heh, you like that huh?" He sexily asked and I nodded as another finger entered me and I couldn't think straight anymore. Then his other hand played with my clit and seriously, I could die happy. Then this heat in my body lowered down to my wet pussy and I knew what I should whisper to him. "C-Cameron, I'm cumming." I said with my weakest voice. He kissed me and I moaned in his mouth again as I have my climax. He removed his fingers and licked it off. "We're not done Cam." I declared. "Stay down." I ordered and so he did. I knelt in between his legs and rubbed his clothed crotch. He moaned, a lot. I removed his boxers very slowly and his huge cock sprang out. I played with it, stroking it a little bit while talking dirty to Cameron. "Yeah, you like that?" I sexily said and he just moaned. I sucked the head off and his head went back a little. I pushed his cock down to my throat and he moaned loudly. "Lindsay…" He whispered and I just sucked his big dick off until he gives me the signal. I kept on blowing him and he keeps on saying "Unhh." After sucking a while, I got used to his huge size. "Ohhhhh unhhhhh Lindsay, I'm cumming…_ fuck_." He said unwillingly, I kept on sucking as he exploded in my mouth and he tasted wonderful. I ate it all. This is definitely the "Cameron" that I know.

"So what do you think will happen between us now?" I asked.

"Nothing." He answered. I knew it, but I'll play "shocked girl" for a while.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't play with me Lindsay. You know that that's what I'll answer." He said. EPIC FAIL!

"I know, we're still rivals and we used each other because I want to forget something and you guys have needs." I said and he nodded.

"Well, thanks for it anyway." I added and kissed him again. I stood up and put my clothes back on and he also did the same.

"But after this competition…" I said.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Do you think you can love me?" I asked and he laughed.

"Lindsay..." He replied and whispered the rest to my ear and I was really shocked.

"Goodnight Lindsay, sweet dreams." He added and I went back to the Girl's Dorm and went to sleep and that night became a dreamless night.

**A/N Well? Loved it? Please REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Again, this chapter is Damrissa! Enjoooooy! I'm planning on making it a cycle... Camsay-Damrissa-Camrissa-Damsay... So Lindsay and Marissa will have a hard time thinking "Cam or Damo?" Bwahahahahah... Come to think of it, I never made a Camrissa part in here before, haven't I? Anyway, SMUT AHEAD!**

**Damian's POV**

So here I am, filming "U Can't Touch This" by MC Hammer and luckily, I'm not struggling this week. I finished filming my part and they plan on doing a solo part for Marissa. And this is unreal, amazing and hot at the same time. Marissa is booty-popping. I cannot believe my eyes. "Eww." Alex said. Whatever, it's just fiery hot! After that praised performance, Marissa winked at me. Is she making me want it?

Callbacks day came. McKynleigh, Alex and Matheus are on the Bottom 3 and has to perform for Ryan Murphy. We just waited at the rec room, talking and my head was on Marissa's thighs then he suddenly whispered in my ear, "I know a secret place where we can watch them perform." And I was interested, I nodded. We both got up silently and not being noticed by the others and went to this "Secret Place."

It was just like on an opera theatre where respected guests watch. I never even knew there was something like that. We sat down on the floor and she leaned her head on my shoulders as McKynleigh starts to perform.

_McKynleigh:_  
><em>Last night I got served<em>  
><em>A little bit too much<em>  
><em>Of that poison baby<em>

She suddenly laughed. "So you wish you were Jesse's Girl, huh?" She asked and laughed again. I also almost laughed. I shushed her because she might be heard.

_Last night I did things_  
><em>I'm not proud of<em>  
><em>And I got a little crazy<em>

"You should know what it feels like when you're down there." I said. "Well, I know that I won't be singing there next week." She replied. "Why not?" I asked. "Because I think that next week is Pairability and I'm pretty sure that _you_will help me through it." She responded and smiled.

_Last night I met a guy_  
><em>On the dance floor<em>  
><em>And I let him call me baby<em>

_And I don't even know his last name_  
><em>Oh my mother would be so ashamed<em>  
><em>Well it started off "Hey, cutie, where you from?"<em>  
><em>And then it turned into 'Oh no! What have I done?'<em>  
><em>And I don't even know his last name<em>

"What makes you think that next week is Pairability?" I kept on asking. "Think about it, after this one goes home and I'm praying to God that it's Alex. If one goes home there are eight of us remaining and it's the perfect time for duets." She kept on responding.

Last Name

"That's Marissa, pretty, smart and sexy." I said, she punched me and hid her face. "Oww, wait, are you blushing?" I asked. "No I'm not!" She is in denial. "Yes you are." I disagreed. "No I'm not." She said again. "Then show me your face." I ordered. "I don't wanna see you." She said. So Marissa can be childish sometimes. Then she's pretty, smart, sexy and cute. "Then how about looking at me with your eyes closed?" I asked.

_Today I woke up_  
><em>Thinking 'bout Elvis<em>  
><em>Somewhere in Vegas<em>

_I'm not sure how I_  
><em>Got here or how this<em>  
><em>Ring on my left hand just appeared<em>

_Out of nowhere, I gotta go_  
><em>I grab the chips and the Pinto<em>  
><em>And hit the road<em>  
><em>they say what happens here stays here<em>  
><em>And all of this will disappear<em>

_Her face slowly turned around an_d she's blushing. So cute.

_There's just one little problem_

_I don't even know my last name_  
><em>My mother would be so ashamed<em>

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And I don't even know my last name_

**Marissa's POV**

I can't believe how childish I am right now and here I am, eyes closed and face to face with Damian. But why isn't he doing anything?

_Matheus:  
>Baby are you down, down, down, down, down?<em>  
><em>Down, down<em>

_You oughtta know_  
><em>Tonight is the night to let it go<em>  
><em>Put on a show<em>  
><em>I want to see how you lose control<em>

_Is he just staring at me? Crap! Why_ did I even think about that? That just made me blush more! "Damian?" I asked and he just shushed me.

_Leave it behind_  
><em>'Cause we have the night to get away<em>  
><em>Come on and fly with me<em>  
><em>As we make our great escape<em>

Then all of a sudden, I felt something, his lips. His Irish lips, kissing me so delicately and passionately. He moved me somewhere and I opened my eyes, I was on top of him while making out. Just like the last time. _Last time. _That time was all about me, now it's time for me to repay it.

_Baby, don't worry_  
><em>You are my only<em>  
><em>No need to worry<em>  
><em>Even if the sky is falling down<em>  
><em>You'll be my only<em>  
><em>No need to worry<em>

This song is so like the one I'm doing right now, my hand is going south, until I reached the waist of his pants. "Wait, now?" He broke the kiss and asked. "Yes Damo, now." I replied and kissed him again as my hand entered his pants, feeling his cock as it gets bigger and his pants get tighter.

_Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?_  
><em>Down, down<em>  
><em>Baby are you down, down, down, down, down?<em>

I broke the kiss and unbuttoned his jeans as he sat up. I then removed his boxers and this huge cock just sprang out. "How big are you?" I asked and we both laughed mildly.

_You'll be my only_  
><em>No need to worry<em>  
><em>Baby are you down, down, down?<em>

I stroked his manhood for a while making him keep his moans to minimum so we won't risk being heard. Then I licked the head of it causing him to moan again.

_And I will always love you_  
><em>I will always love you<em>  
><em>My darling you<em>  
><em>Oh<em>

I sucked him halfway, because my little mouth couldn't possibly suck all of his 8 inches. But he wanted more and pushed my head down. It seems like he's trying to reach it all the way to my throat. And so I gave him what he wanted despite the risk of choking.

_Bittersweet memories_  
><em>Is all I am taking away<em>  
><em>So I wish you joy and happiness<em>  
><em>But above all this I wish you love<em>

He then shoved me to the wall, raised my skirt, pulled my panties down and spread my legs. Who is this person holding me? This isn't the sweet and charming Damian that I know. This is Damian, the sex monster I created after that time in the rec room, in the car, the time in the resort's changing room, in the pool and a minute ago. He placed his cock at my entrance.

_And I will always love you_  
><em>I will always love you<em>

He slowly thrusted through me and I couldn't keep my moans intact because it felt so fucking good. He covered my mouth with his hand as he kept thrusting through me. Then he stopped and positioned himself. I was waiting for him and then all of a sudden, this one thrust hit my favorite spot and gave me a "worth dying for" orgasm. He kept on hitting that spot and I couldn't see straight anymore. Every single time it was hit, I wished that this will never end.

_I will always love you_  
><em>I will always love you<em>

Then his G-spot-hitting thrusts just turned into normal fast and hard fucking and I knew sooner or later that we'll both cum because our moans are getting continuous. "M-Marissa, I'm cumming." He whispered and he came inside me, his warm things inside my pussy. He pulled out and cleaned up and I was just lying there, getting my composure. Finally, I also cleaned up and put my panties back on. Alex was done performing and we hurried back to the living room. But we first made a stop at the kitchen because I took a pill. "I'm sorry if I was too rough." He said and I smiled. "It's okay. But that wasn't Damian that I knew five minutes ago, right?" I asked. "It was the same Damian. But just overwhelmed by your beauty." He replied and I blushed. He went nearer to me and whispered in his ear, "I love you." And he kissed me. "I can't love you here Marissa, we're in a competition." He explained and he was right. "But you can after this, right?" I asked. "Marissa..." He said, whispered the rest to my ear and my eyes widened. We went back to the living room and McKynleigh, Matheus and Alex described what Ryan had thought of them. Then it was time for the results. After a while, we all went in the rec room. Matheus, McKynleigh and Alex were hugging each other so I had no idea who's going home. I looked at the list.

* * *

><p><em>Called Back:<br>_

Damian*  
>Marissa*<br>Lindsay*  
>Samuel*<br>Hannah*  
>Cameron*<br>Matheus*  
>Mckynleigh*<p>

_Not Called Back:_

**Alex  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Oh my god. I don't know what I want to do. Should I shove it into that arrogant Alex or should I act it out and cry? I'll just cry. He's done! He's done! He's done! Only Lindsay is my biggest competition right now. But we're friends and we promised each other that we won't have hard feelings if either of us won The Glee Project.<p>

_Alex:  
>There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)<br>Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do)  
>There's no other way<br>When it comes to the truth (When it comes to the truth)  
>So (Keep)<br>Keep Holding On (Holding On)  
>Because you know we'll make it through (We'll make it through)<br>We'll make it through_

I wonder who's next to sing this song? Well, Pairability, here we come!

**A/N Reviews please! Thanks very much! The reason why I sent Alex home immediately in this fic is because I dislike him too much for him to have anymore lines...!**


End file.
